


make me into sweet red wine

by llien



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M, Multi, Supernatural Elements, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llien/pseuds/llien
Summary: There was a certainesthétiqueto all things vampires did, so as to not offend the sensibilities or something. All their snacks and food items that carried blood were covered in solid color opaque packages, and labeled with their contents in bold type-face. Simple and neat, efficient.The juice box read O-Negative.Riku was O-Negative.Focus!"I need vampire venom," Riku stated bluntly. It was satisfying to see that dark colored brow arch haughtily. Clearing his throat, Riku lifted his chin. "A demon told me I could find two vampires together somewhere in the east wing, so here I am."





	make me into sweet red wine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt:  
_You’re a vampire and I’m a witch, we both go to this private school in New England that has a small population of supernatural students. We meet because I need a vile of vampire venom for a potion and my demon best friend said you’re the person to talk to._
> 
> A short, amusing read.

"So what are you doing _here, _witch?"

Riku stiffened. He _was _a witch, born into a long lineage of mages and even wizards — the gift, he'd inherited. It wasn't anything to sneer at either. But this _vampire_ said it like a curse.

It was two of them really, sitting on a beaten couch in the corner of the room as they hogged the common lounge's television. A game of some sort was playing, featuring a lot of dark colors and red and eerie yet captivating music. Riku was almost interested enough to round the television set — it was wobbling on an uneven coffee table they'd clearly dragged over from the middle of the room, if the indented squares left behind in the carpet were any indication — to see it, but refrained from moving any closer to the lounging vampires. Despite this being a common lounge, they were the only ones in it, which made sense. It was on the sixth floor in the east wing of the student dorm, in the highest, darkest corner one could find. It was practically an _attic, _and the few windows that existed were gabled and let in only indirect sunlight.

Basically, vampire paradise, and Riku had just walked into it with just a messenger back and his pristine pressed school uniform.

He pinned the darker haired vampire with a glare, gaze skipping over the lighter-colored brunet noisily sucking on a white colored box. There was a certain _esthétique_ to all things vampires did, so as to not offend the sensibilities or something. All their snacks and food items that carried blood were covered in solid color opaque packages, and labeled with their contents in bold type-face. Simple and neat, efficient. 

The juice box read _O-Negative._

Riku was O-Negative.

_Focus!_

"I need vampire venom," Riku stated bluntly. It was satisfying to see that dark colored brow arch haughtily. Clearing his throat, Riku lifted his chin. "A demon told me I could find two vampires together somewhere in the east wing, so here I am."

"Let me get this straight," the arrogant vampire stated. He lifted his arm from where it had been laying across the brunet's shoulders, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees as he pinned Riku with a discerning stare. The attic lounge felt suddenly smaller, dustier as motes whirled in the few rays of sunlight filtering in from the dirty windows. It was more than well-lit, but Riku could've swore it grew darker. "You came and hunted down us two so you could, what, get free venom all off the word of _demon?"_

"He's my friend," Riku said stiffly. Demons were notorious liars, prone to mischief and eager to play games. However, befriending one netted a fierce ride-or-die friend, and though Roxas' temper often made them butt heads, he'd been a reliable friend so far. "And I found you two, didn't I?" Even he winced at the arrogant up-tilt to his words, but he couldn't help it. He was practically nobility standing in front of two common vampires.

Something made a horrible strangled screech and split the silence looming over the room, making Riku jump nearly a foot into the air, and the brunet finally let up on his juice box, pulling it away as he groaned dramatically and sank back in his seat to glare at the television screen. _"Vanitas!"_ He whined, particularly petulant what with stranger-Riku standing there and staring with wide eyes. Finally paying this vampire attention, Riku raked his gaze over hims quickly. No tie, unbuttoned shirt revealing a red T-shirt underneath the standard dark gray button down for the supernatural, barefoot and shoes nowhere to be seen — plus a mess of thick, unruly brown hair that parted to reveal his eyes. "I died _again."_

Vanitas clicked his tongue and reached over to take the juice box. He sipped out of it, and Riku's brows shot to his hairline. 

Okay, so two vampires _together _together.

He spoke around the straw, peering thoughtfully at the screen. Since Riku was standing right beside the rather ancient monitor, he couldn't exactly see what they were investigating in the blurry lines, so he elected to watch Vanitas instead. His tie was tugged loose, clothes just slightly more together. With those painted black nails and similarly black choker, though, Riku could see where vampires got the goth-y stereotype. At least sunshine to the right had _some _color on him.

"I told you to learn how to block, dummy."

"But Vanitas!" The other whined again, pouting as he navigated through something on screen. It was a cute pout, Riku conceded. Normally acting spoiled would annoy him, but with bright, saturated blue eyes and freckles, it was just... _cute._

And— Vanitas was glaring at him. Riku hastily redirected his gaze.

"So?" Vanitas demanded, except watching him really wasn't any better. He had an intense look, as if he was peeling Riku apart layer by layer, curious and tactile enough to peruse through. "Got anything to hand over? Venom isn't cheap."

"Yeah it is," the other said, eyes focused on the game, "we literally make it like saliva."

"Gross," Riku commented, and the other vampire grinned.

"Sora," Vanitas hissed in exasperation, "this is how you get duped over and used all the time! You show all your cards too early." He sucked the juice box viciously dry and then, oddly enough, meticulously placed it to the side of the couch where Riku spotted a similarly empty box. Riku assumed he would've crumpled and thrown it away rather than be so neat and orderly.

"It doesn't bother me," Sora simply said, and with a wet pop of his lips he set the controller aside and finally looked at Riku.

There was no other way to describe what he did then. Sora met his eyes, then did the slowest sweep possible down his body, and back up, lingering wherever it interested him most.

Riku tried not to blush and cover his neck. Then Vanitas' glare kicked up another 20 notches, and Riku did both.

With a hum, Sora leaned his entire body against Vanitas, chin on his shoulder as he smiled at Riku. "I don't mind giving you some, if you have like... a bottle or something to put in... uhm..."

"Riku," he replied in relief, digging through his messenger bag for the corked vial. He made to hand it over, but Sora remained still as Vanitas plucked it from his fingers to investigate with a critical eye, holding it up so that Riku could even see his golden gaze through the clear glass.

Riku realized quite suddenly that he had no idea what vampire venom looked like.

All he knew was that it was an exquisite aphrodisiac. 

His mouth grew dry.

Vanitas tilted his head curiously as dark hair drifted across his temples and brow, seeming soft to the touch. With a shrug that nearly dislodged Sora, Vanitas handed it over, picking his phone back up. 

"One day, you're going to get in over your head," Vanitas warned, brow furrowed. A little line of dissatisfaction crinkled the bridge of his nose, and _oh _that was... 

Sora made a tiny amused sound, poking the line smooth in Vanitas' nose. "That's what you're here for."

"As if."

Sora's crooked grin grew wider and a single fang appeared. Riku swallowed hard, and both vampire's eyes locked on him with fierce intensity.

Right. Sensitive hearing.

"Uhm," Riku shuffled in place, nervously grasping the strap of his bag in both hands. "Should I... go and come back... or...?"

"No, no, I can do it here, " Sora reassured, moving to sit straight. He uncorked the vial and then frowned down at the open lid of the glass. Without being asked, Vanitas dug into Sora's pocket and retrieved a brightly wrapped candy. Riku cocked a brow as he unwrapped it and popped the gum into his mouth, before passing the wrapper to Sora. 

It only made sense when Sora secured the wrapper over the mouth of the vial. Of course, the fang had to pierce _something._

"Riku."

Startled, he jumped, and he realized his heart was pounding in his mouth, stomach tight and the hairs on the back of his neck on end. He was nervous, skitterish. He felt hot, face entirely too warm. 

"Y-yeah?" Riku said, wincing when his voice cracked.

Sora's smile was just warm, even as Vanitas snorted. Riku flushed hotter in embarrassment. Scooting over until he and Vanitas were squished into one side of the love-seat, Sora patted the cushion beside him. Riku stared in disbelief.

"Come on," Vanitas said around the gum, "don't tell me you came to ask us for venom and don't even know how it's produced?" His arm snaked back around Sora's shoulders, hand splaying alongside his neck and tapping the jugular there in a pointed fashion, black nails stark against Sora's tanned skin.

Oh. _Oh. _Riku was an _idiot _for trusting Roxas of all people.

Sora laughed, bright and amused, and Riku couldn't turn any more red if he tried, a cocktail of mortification and interest rooting him to the spot. "Don't get so nervous. I'm not going to _actually _bite you, I just need to be hungry."

"Which you are," Vanitas pointed out, and Sora shot him a look.

"Fine," Sora corrected, _"tempted."_

Riku was quite possibly going to die.

"Do you want the venom or not?" Vanitas demanded, scowling as his hand curled possessively around Sora's neck again. 

Riku _needed _it, frankly. He swallowed hard, and moved. His feet felt leaden, his heart in hyper-drive, and knowing both of them could hear it made everything feel that much worse.

"Eager, much?" Vanitas quietly laughed, and Sora elbowed him. Quite sure all his dignity was as gone as it could get, Riku elected not to answer, sitting beside Sora gingerly.

"I'm gonna touch you," Sora warned, and when Riku made the tiniest indication of a nod, Sora scooted closer, until their legs aligned neatly against each other. Vanitas' hand shifted, less around his throat and more across his shoulder, and his bright golden eyes bore into Riku's. Was it weird, to meet Vanitas' eyes as Sora moved in closer, leaning up?

Was it weird, that Riku didn't entirely mind if Sora _did _bite?

Just the thought of that flooded him with intense warmth, Vanitas' pupils dilating as Sora nosed along Riku's exposed throat, reaching up to tug Riku's collar down, the only other place Sora was touching him at. The only bit of skin was the side of Sora's fingers tucked into his clothes, brushing against his collarbones, exposing more of him to soft puffs of breath, and Riku didn't realize he was holding his until he grew light headed. He could just hear Sora's tiny breaths as he trailed a line from his clavicle to just up behind his ear, encouraging Riku to angle his head further aside. His hair shifted with the movement, and he was positive it'd fallen over Sora.

Soft, brown hair brushed the underside of his jaw and Riku shivered at the ticklish sensation. 

He could feel the part of Sora's lips, a tiny grazing of skin, a hint of teeth, and Riku sucked his breath in—

Then, Vanitas was tugging Sora back, who had popped his fang into the wrapped vial. Riku watched, dazed, as bright purple dripped from his tooth through the glass, collecting into the tiny inch-large vial. It almost glowed in the shadow of Sora's hand and body, a luminescent poison intended to sedate and pleasure a vampire's victims, to keep them still as they drank their fill. 

Vanitas' expression, eyes pinned to Riku's, seemed entirely too knowing. 

"There!" Sora said, pulling the vial off and laughing boyishly when the wrapper stayed hooked on his little tooth. He corked the vial and removed the wax paper, balling it thoughtlessly in his fist. He offered the vial, grinning so hard his blue eyes crinkled. Riku was so close, he could see the lighter flecks of green in them. "Vampire venom, just for you!"

Riku took it, biting his lip when their hands brushed.

"You know," Vanitas said, moving to rest his chin on Sora's shoulder and looking at Riku with mirth, "you can buy that outside the school."

Riku had never wanted to throttle Roxas more.

"But," Sora said, and all of Riku's ire died as soft pink rose in Sora's cheeks. His pupils were dilated, lips parted _just so, _"if you ever need some more... you know where to find us."

"Right," Riku murmured, gaze flitting between the two of them. He closed his hand around the tiny vial of Sora's venom. 

Vanitas pursed his lips, clearly amused. "See you soon."

Riku wondered what other spells could require vampire venom. 

He wondered when, exactly, would be soon enough. 

"See you soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Riku grew up sheltered, and Roxas likes to see how far he can take ruses before he catches on.


End file.
